Whispers in the Dark
by The Queen of Hyperbole
Summary: A collection of unrelated, somewhat unconnected prompts revolving around our favorite Commanders and their clandestine relationship. Rated T for possible language and some sexual themes.


**Author's Note before we start:** This is really my first attempt at writing much of anything, let alone anything in the Tortall universe. I've been a fan of Tamora Pierce's wonderful series since I was in grade school (what would my life be like had I never picked up _Lioness Rampant_ randomly one day while browsing my school's library shelves?), and I've also toyed with the idea of writing stories for it someday, so I figured I'd give it a go. I decided to do this mostly as a character study of sorts, a way to explore both Raoul and Buri as characters, while trying to figure out how they interact with one another._  
_

Buri and Raoul have always been a fascinating couple to me. Buri was possibly my most favorite character of the entire series, and I've always had a humongous soft spot for Raoul. Naturally, when they finally got together in the _Protector of the Small_ books, needless to say, I was ecstatic. The relationship itself is exciting, not to mention the interaction between two such accomplished, interesting characters. I only wish it would be explored more in actual canon. Which, I suppose, is where fanfiction steps in.

These are prompts meant for a 50-word challenge that I found on Live Journal. However, I am not a concise person (as you might tell from this Author's Note) and decided to use them more as subject prompts. They will be posted out of order and sporadically, for the most part. Some will be linked, most won't. Some will have alternate versions (as one does in this first chapter) and others will be very short and (probably) unimaginative. Like I said, just trying to practice with the characters.

And yes, if you were wondering, the title does come from a Mumford & Sons lyric. The entire _Babel _album reminds me of Buri and Raoul, for one reason or another, and I think one day I'll go through song by song and write up what I think of in regards to those two when I listen to the record.

* * *

**(#1. Comfort)** Raoul came to in a dimly lit tent with a blinding headache and an aching body. Disoriented, he groaned and tried to sit up. Something stirred half way down the cot near his hand. "So, you've finally decided to wake up." Buri's dark head popped into his line of vision as she straightened the edge of the blanket which lay under his arms and across his chest. "You've been out nearly a week. Gave everyone quite the scare. Baird wasn't sure you'd come out of it." In a moment of uncharacteristic tenderness, she gently pushed a dark, wayward curl from his forehead. "How do you feel?"

With a faint smile, he croaked, "I'm alright. A little hungry, but - ow!" He broke off mid-sentence with a yelp, his large hand snaking up to rub the spot where her tiny (yet lethal) fist had connected with his arm.

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" she ordered. "We were worried sick!"

**(#11. Name)** Late one night, nestled in his feather-down bed, Raoul of Goldenlake hesitantly addressed his companion in the darkness. "Buri?" He waited for a hum of reply before continuing. "What do we make of this?" His companion stirred at his side and rolled over to face him.

Buri had been tucked against him so that they fit like two spoons in a drawer, head pillowed on one massive arm, legs tangled in his, as they tried to get their breathing under control; comfortable and content. As she turned her head over her shoulder to give him a questioning look (the one he normally couldn't resist - with one eyebrow arched just so – but tonight it made him feel even more nervous), he turned his face towards her. "I mean," he added, letting a hand run down her arm, fingers brushing her waist gently and finally resting on her hip. "_This." _Raoul remembered those words he'd said to Kel weeks ago. _I don't like to play with people like that._

"Well," she said teasingly. "I had thought you were courting me."

He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Slowly, he brought his face close enough to hers so that their noses were nearly touching. Attempting to hold back a large goofy grin, he murmured, "Only if that's what you want."

"Do you really think I'd stay if it wasn't something I wanted?" she asked sardonically. The hold on the smile he'd been attempting to hide broke and his lips spread wide involuntarily. Now he resisted the urge to let lose a chuckle. Instead, he shook his head slightly, enough to disorient a few curls onto his wide forehead. He gently nuzzled her neck. "No," she whispered as she snaked her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't."

**(#11. Name - Alternate)** "You'd better shut your jaw, Goldenlake, or else flies will start swarming in." The girl crossed her arms under her chest and eyed him maliciously.

He snapped his jaw closed and tried to rearrange his face into one of calm nonchalance. "It's just that…gods, Buri, you…I mean, you're-"

"Wearing a dress. Yes, I know. Believe me, I know." She added an exasperated sigh for emphasis as she plopped into the chair opposite his in a very unladylike way.

"I understand that today is a rather important day, but the question does go begging. _Why_? You didn't even dress this, er, fancy at the Royal Wedding."

"I thought the baby would be a girl," she replied as though her simple answer were obvious.

He attempted to logically connect the answer to the question in his mind a moment before responding. "And?"

"And…I had a bet going with His Royal Majesty. If the baby turned out to be a girl, I got to wear whatever I pleased to the Naming Ceremony and skip out on the dreadful dinner afterwards. If it were a boy, I had to dress as a true lady, with all the trimmings and trappings and torture tools, and be as charming and gracious and _well-behaved_ as any noblewoman present."

"I see," he chuckled. "You really should don a dress more often. You look lovely."

"Watch it, Goldenlake," she replied dangerously. "Even dressed like this I can still take you."

**(#14. Sex)** Raoul replaced the flap of the tent that connected his own with his squire's and turned around with a grim expression. Swallowing thickly, he asked, "Do you…do you think they're…?"

Buri couldn't help the sharp, quick laughter that escaped her lips. "Of course they are! This is the time when young things like them experiment. Don't you remember being seventeen?"

Raoul walked back to the center of his tent, looking lost. Suddenly, he paled. "Oh, gods. Do you think I need to speak with her? A-about babies and where they come from?"

"Oh, stop being such a mother hen," Buri exclaimed. "I can see her charm, she wears it under her shirt, like a good girl. No need to worry about that!" Buri walked over to him until he stood just in front of her. She gave his shoulders a reassuring pat.

"I never thought I'd have to deal with this…" he ran a hand through his curls, a sign that he was truly distracted. "She's never shown any interest before, at least not with the Own. Oh gods…"

"Raoul, where do you think they got their inspiration?" she practically purred, as she began tugging at the laces at the throat of his shirt. "She can't have failed to notice what goes on in _this_ tent at night."

"Not that I mind, they're just…they're so young, Buri!"

"Raoul, you sound like one of the nagging mothers you're always trying to avoid. We were that young, once! In fact, I remember a certain dashing, older knight that I experimented with at that age…" She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He couldn't stop the mischievous grin that spread across his face. He placed a hand on each of her hips and pulled her closer. "I _was_ dashing, wasn't I?"

Buri rolled her eyes. "Yes, and a good thing I gave you time to let your ego cool off." The derision in her voice was contradicted by the jerk of her hand on the collar of his tunic, pulling his lips to hers.

He smiled into their kiss momentarily before wrapping his arms around her waist. He straightened from the hunched position required to accommodate their height difference and lifted her off the ground. While carrying his lady fair to his bedroll, all thoughts of his squire and her soon-to-be knight in shining armor dissipated.

At least they could learn from the best.


End file.
